The Storm's Struggle (R&R)
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: He will be great! He will be a fine leader! He will save the clan! Young Stormkit is expected to live up to the prophecy, but what if he just wants to be a regular warrior like his family. What if he doesn't want to be the hero. Doesn't it matter what he thinks? The story is better than it sounds (R&R!) Enjoy if you have any questions PM me -Jayfeathergal2020
1. Parologe

PAROLOGE

A silver she-cat sat at the edge of a pool. Feline shapes gathered around her. "A storm and only a storm will save our clan." The silver she-cat whispered mysteriously. A big black tom walked up to her.

"Silverwillow, what do you mean?" He asked her. She turned to look at him her eyes alight with years of wisdom.

"Ravenstar, don't fret when the time comes the storm will arise." The cat named Silverwillow told him reassuringly. He nodded nowing she would always speak the truth. "Now, go. Remember, don't fret for the storm will arise and it will save all from the darkness.

She started to fade and I awoke in my den, when a yowl split the calm air. I jumped out of my nest and rushed out of the den.

Nightfang was pacing outside of the nursery. I looked at him. "Spiritsky is kitting!" He explained fearfully. I looked at him reassureingly and said "She will be fine." At that second our Medicine cat, Pinefur, came through the entrance with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to see your kits?" He asked Nightfang. He nodded his head fiercely and went in. I peaked me head through the entrance. There was a dark, very dark gray kit and a silver tabby kit. Nightfang purred loudly.

"The dark gray one is Stormkit and the silver one Fernkit." Nightfang told me. My blood froze Stormkit. Don't fret like she said don't fret. So I just smiled.

"There wonderful names." I told him. He smiled, and I knew my grandson would be leader.


	2. Chapter 1

I look at Sweetkit, then Willowkit. I had one goal: to get the moss past them. I lung forward, attempting to turn at the last second, instead I run straight into them. They laugh and I puff out my chest indignatly.

"Its hard." I explained, my ears hot with embarrassment. They rolled their eyes. I sigh and roll on my back to look at the cloud filled sky. Then it hit me: Cloudsky was named after them. I don't get it.

"I don't get it." I tell her.

"What?" She asks mystified.

I point a paw at the clouds. "Why is Cloudsky named after those?" I ask her. She rolled over next to me.

"I don't know." She answered. We heard a laugh. I hurriedly got on my feet, Sweetkit did the same.

"I'm naed after the clouds, because my pelt is white. Just like your named after the storms, because your pelt is dark gray." She answered our question. I nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So," Cloudsky began, "your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow." I smiled at the thought of me being a an apprentice. I nodded.

Fernkit ran out of the den and, as usual, she was full of energy. She was yelling "Fernpaw! Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" I laughed and she stopped. "Stormpaw! Fernpaw! Stormpaw! Fernpaw!" She yelled over and over again. Our mother, Spiritfeather, walked out of the den with an irritated look on her face.

"Fernkit!" She yelled. Fernkit giggled.

"Who's Fernkit?" She asked playfully. "I'm Fern_paw_." Our mother narrowed her eyes. I laughed and Fernkit looked at me with fake worry. "I think shes going crazy." She whispered playfully, making sure Spiritfeather heard her. I yawned.

"Time for bed!" Spiritfeather announced.

"But, I'm not sleepy!" I complained when she picked me and Fernkit up.

"Get a good nights sleep. Its your final night in the nursery..." Her words died off as I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep...

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far...**

**XD**

**Jayfeathergal2020**


	3. Chapter 2

"Stormkit you will be known as Stormpaw! Your mentor will be Coalfire!" Ravenstar announced. I got Coalfire as a mentor and Fernpaw got Lilyflower.

"Sweetpaw your mentor is Harestep. Willowpaw your mentor is Mudsplash!" He finished proudly.

Stormpaw! Fernpaw! Willowpaw! Sweetpaw!" Our pine-scented Clan called. I puffed out my chest and touched noses with Coalfire. When things settled down I ran over to him and asked:

"What are we doing today?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Makeing your nest, and if we have time I'm showing you the territories." He told me. We went into the Medicine cats den to get some moss for my nest.

"Hey, Coalfire. Congrats, Stormpaw!" Our medicine cat, Pinefur, greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Pinefur." I said politely.

"Moss?" He asked. Coalfire nodded.

"For all four, please." He added. What! I have to do their moss! He disappeared, and came back with a clump of moss.

"Here you go." He told us. Coalfire dipped his head.

"Thanks, Pinefur!" He called as we went through the entrance.

He gave me the moss and said, "Meet me by the camp your done." I nodded and he was gone. I looked at the moss regretfully, and started working.

I got done in no time. I padded to where Coalfire was waiting. He got up as I walked over over.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically. We walked through the pine forest. Until we got to a gross scent. I stuck out my tongue

"It smells horrid!" I exclaimed. He me and nodded.

"ThunderClan border." He explained, "The filthy rogues will try to take territory every chance they get." He spits. I sniff the border and wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"Okay, the next border is with RiverClan. It will smell like fish. It's next to a Thunder Path." He informs me. I nod to show I'm listening.

By the time we get back its nearly Sun Down and I'm beat.

"You did well today. Go eat and rest up. Tomorrow you will be attending the gathering. I'll show you the hunting crouch tomorrow too." He dismissed me.

I trotted to were Sweetpaw, Willowpaw, and Fernpaw were sitting- well I should say laying. I go over and plop down.

"Hey, Stormpaw." Fernpaw greeted as I plopped down.

"Hey," I mumbled with my mouth full of mouse. Fernpaw moves over next toe and we share tongues purring.

"What did you do today?" She asked. I yawned.

"Nothing fun. Did our moss then he showed me the territory." I replied.

"I learned the hunting crouch, but I didn't catch anything." She said. We both yawned. We looked at each other and nodded, agreeing it was bed time. Sweetpaw and Willowpaw were already sleeping when we came in. I played down and she played down next to me.

"Night, Stormpaw."

"Night, Fernpaw."

We fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done with CHAPTER 2! Come on guys! R&R! Like it says in the title, summary, Chapter one, and Chapter two! Peace out!**

**-Jaygal20**


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay, good. Keep the tail down!" Coalfire instructs. I lower my tail. "Great! Now pounce on that... pine cone." He tells me. I get down into a hunters crouch, with my fluffy tail down, and jump on it. Pain flashes in paws.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. Coalfire laughs, I glare at him.

"What? Your the one who pounced on the pine cone! I thought you would just be smart and pounce by it!" He explains innocently. I cringe. It was true. That was pretty stupid. "Okay, let's try it for real this time!" He announces. My ears prick up at the thought of catching a toad or mouse.

He scents the air, suddenly his ears prick up he angles them towards a squirrel. I quietly get into position, but I forgot about my tail. The squirrel shot off, with me behind it. I stop chasing it when it goes up a tree.

"Dang it!" I exclaim.

"That's okay! You'll get it next time! A squirrel is an advanced piece of prey to catch." He scented the air and whispered "Mouse," I nod and get into position, remembering my tail, and pounce. I bit it's spin, breaking it. I pick it up proudly.

"Great job!" He congratulated happily. "Now let's get home. I don't want to tire you before the gathering." He explained.

When we walked through camp Spiritfeather greeted us. "You caught that?!" She exclaimed excitedly. I nodded my head yes, and she was purring with pride. "My little Stormpaw is growing up!" She murmured happily.

"Mom!" I exclaim, my ears hot with embarrassment. She stops when Nightfang comes over.

"So, you caught a mouse?" He asked proudly knowing the answer is yes. "That's great!"

I needed to get away from them. I run over to the fresh-kill pile and deposit my mouse in exchange for a vole, my favorite. Willowpaw was eating alone so I decide to join her.

"Hey, Stormpaw!" She greets.

"Hey, Willowpaw!" I greet back.

"Are you going to the gathering?" She asks me.

"Yep." I reply, "You?"

"Yes." She answered back. I bite into my vole.

The rest of the day is boring so I decide to sleep. I wake up before it's time to go, though, because of Willowpaw and Sweetpaw and Fernpaws talking.

"All cats going to the gathering gather!" Our deputy, Lightningblaze calls, we gather and we're off.

When we get to the tree bridge I don't want to cross I could fall in and die! Coalfire smiles at me and says, "Here I'll help you cross."

We finally get to the other side and I'm already dreading the moment I have to cross again. I stayed close to Willowpaw and Fernpaw the whole time. We met as other apprentices, Sagepaw and Brookpaw of ThunderClan. Their nicer than they smell! The gathering was quite boring. What did I expect, though? Computations?

When we got back I was so tired I could of slept with Dewwhiskers snoring! So again I fell to sleep dreaming of juicy mice and... voles, yum!

**A/N: I hope you like and as before review! Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing! Also reviews would help a lot! My brain just works when I read your guys reviews =)=)=) 3 you-**

**Jaygal20**


End file.
